


Dragon Starfall

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Dragonyule, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Thanks for the idea DL Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: As Dragonyule rolls around the Halidom once again, more and more people play a part on the holiday.
Relationships: Euden/Prometheus (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Dragon Starfall

More and more people donned the clothes of Dragonyule characters, this year. During the Halidom’s first celebration, it was just a handful, Euden himself included, but, now, the place’s unofficial costume department was working at full speed and intensity.

And, yet, Euden couldn’t say he was expecting this person to join the fun. But here was, right in front of him, Prometheus, wearing what he was sure Brunhilda would call some sort of “Seductive Saint Starfall Outfit”.

It’s not that it changed that much from his normal outfit. Indeed, it was because it was pretty similar to them. Instead of the vest and cape, he now had just the former, sporting a brighter, shinier red, alongside a lining of white fur and some golden lines. The (in Euden’s opinion, adorable) neck warmer was replaced by a red and gold scarf, with the pants being also pure, festive red and a fur lining, with a belt that, by now, was just a bit loose, and a Saint Starfall coat tied around the Dragon’s hip, heeled shoes and the classic hat finished the deal.

“Happy Dragonyule, Prometheus. You’re looking wonderful in these! Although, I didn’t think you would play the part of Saint Starfall.”

Rubbing the back of his head a bit, the Dragon answered. “Thank you, Euden. Your suit fits you quite well, too. And, Jeanne asked me to help her, this year. She is a dear friend, so of course I agreed to help. Cupid threw himself at the job, while Yulong agreed to it too.”

Looking past the fire Dragon, Euden saw a sleigh being pulled by Xuan Zang’s attendant, while Jeanne and Cupid, the later adorably dressed in the green that Starfall’s helpers wore, chatted a bit, with a nearly empty gift sack resting on the vehicle.

“I’m glad to know you did this willingly, Prometheus. You’re much more receptive to these festivities than before.”

“I suppose I am. I must agree, it was rather fun. Also, according to Cupid, I was a… Popular, Saint Starfall. I’m not sure how good that is, but I like knowing I was well-received. Spreading cheer like this is exactly what I want to do.” Having said that, he fidgeted a bit, before adding. “I actually have something for you, as well. Please, wait a minute.”

Going back to the sleigh, Prometheus flew a bit, stopping on top of the gift sack, before grabbing something from it. Going back to the Prince, he handed over the object. “There you go. Happy Dragonyule, Euden.”

The gift was… A baby dragon plush? It had some adorably large ears, as well as some very cute cheeks, but, that accessory…

“Prometheus, is this you?”

“Y-yes. It is.” The Dragon admittedly, extremely sheepishly. “That is how my kind of Dragon looks like as a child. T-that circus ringmaster threw together a couple of these, so… There. You like cute things, so I hope you like it.”

“Hum… Did you just admit you’re cute, Prometheus?”

“I was! When young! I’ll accept the compliment, though. Thank you.”

Chuckling a bit, Euden hugged the plush, nuzzling his cheek against it, before looking at the blushing Dragon. “Prometheus? Is there anything else you want to say?”

“... I’m not sure I should. There is nothing to worry about, though.”

“I disagree~!”

The conversation that the two men shared was interrupted as the Starfall Helper, flying over them, held a mistletoe in their midst. “Come on now, Prometheus! It’s rude to make people guess their gifts for too long!”

Caught, Saint Starfall steeled himself, before asking. “Would you be alright, with this second gift?”

“Yes. I’d love it, Prometheus.”

Leaning forwards, the Dragon cupped Euden’s cheek, with their mouths finally meeting, with another Dragonyule tradition being performed by the couple.

Letting the kiss break apart, before he could say something more, the Prince did so. “I love you, Prometheus. You gave me two gifts, so… Can you accept this as one from me?”

“Yes. Of course I can.”

With Cupid buzzing happily into the background, love sparked under the starry night of Dragonyule.


End file.
